Generally, infants and children have to bathe often because they frequently urinate and defecate and have low level of immunity compared to adults. In particular, since children urinate and defecate while wearing diapers, children's buttocks may be infected with urine and feces, which may harmful for the children's health.
In order to bathe a child such as a infant that cannot balance by oneself, the child's back and neck have to be covered with one hand and use the other hand to clean the child. In this case, the child may be dropped by mistake. Accordingly, bathing a child with only one hand is not convenient.
In order to solve the problem above, an apparatus for sitting a child and easily bathing the child using both hands is needed. KR 20-0178060 (hereinafter, referred to as ‘cited invention’) discloses a chair for bathing infants.
FIG. 1 of the cited invention shows that two bathing chair legs 26 extend at both sides, a slippage prevention member 48 at a lower part, a frame 4 having an inner part that is formed in accordance to curves of a body; a head rest surface 12 at an upper part of the frame 4 which accommodates a head, a head rest part 10 including head side supports 13 at both sides of the head rest part 10 which are curved inward; an arm rests 20 formed at both lower sides of the head rest part 10; and a height adjusting unit 30 for adjusting height of the chair according to a body size of a child.
Since the cited invention may support the child's neck and back, it may be possible to conveniently bathe the child using both hands while the child is sitting thereon, and adjust the chair according to the body size of the child by using the height adjusting unit 30.
However, according to the cited invention, since the child's buttock contacts the frame 4 because the child is cleaned while the child is sitting on the chair, urine and feces on the buttock may also stain the frame 4, and thus the child may not be fully cleaned. Also, although the height adjusting unit 30 between the child's legs is provided to prevent the child from slipping, children such as infants that cannot balance oneself may cause too much stress for the children to support the whole body by using the height adjusting unit 30.